Demons
by StardustForDreamers
Summary: There was just something about him that I couldn't shake. Maybe it was the sadness I caught a glimpse of when our eyes locked for a second but I wanted to help him, fix him. I wanted to help him fight his demons, which was ironic since I couldn't even fight my own. Isaac/OC.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first teen wolf fic so please be kind. I hope you guys like it. This first chapter takes place a little before the first episode of season 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Welcome to Beacon Hills," parroted Emma as we passed a sign reading the exact same thing. I continued to look out the window as we drove through town. It was a far cry from Seattle, all small town like and suburban compared to the city we'd spent most of my life in. There wasn't a skyscraper or anything of the sort in sight.

"I thought California was supposed to be all tall buildings, sandy beaches, and heavy traffic," I mumbled as Emma steered the car around a bend. Instead trees surrounded us and a deer and her fawn ran deeper into the woods as we passed.

Emma snorted. "Not every part of California looks like LA, Lace. Beacon Hills is a nice town. Both your mom and I used to live here before we went off to college. It's different than what you're used to in Seattle but I think you'll like it all the same."

My heart beat faster at the mention of my mother and my eyes closed tightly at the memories. My breathing escalated and Emma grabbed my hand and squeezed lightly. After a moment my breathing slowed and Emma retuned her hand to the steering wheel. Both of us were quiet then, the silence in the car pregnant and uncomfortable but neither of us knew how to break it. Soon Emma was pulling into a driveway in front of a house with woods surrounding the back and houses on either side.

"So what do you think?"

I popped the trunk and looked up. Emma was standing in front of the house with a large grin on her face as she surveyed our new home. My arms were weighed down with cardboard boxes; my neck was stiff from falling asleep in an awkward position, and my legs were still asleep from the ten hour drive. I was in no mood to check out the house but I did anyway because Emma looked so excited.

The house was a far cry from our apartment in Seattle or even the farmhouse I'd seen in pictures from when I lived in Texas. It was an older craftsman style home with a stone foundation and blue clapboard siding. There were big bay windows on both floors, a small covered porch in the front and a big brick chimney on one side. The inside was all hard wood, warm tones, and exposed beam work. It looked like some place suited more towards a family with the daily home-cook meals, the golden retriever, and the two-point-five kids rather than Emma and I.

Movers came by with all our furniture and the rest of the boxes soon after we arrived and by the end of the weekend, half of the house was unpacked. Emma was paying for the pizza when I bounded down the stairs in a pair of Batman boxer shorts and a gray Henley, fresh out of the shower. The living room still had boxes littered about and knick-knacks missing from the shelves but we were too tired to continue unpacking so we curled up on the couch with our dinner instead.

"I'm sorry," Emma said while we were eating. She chewed thoughtfully before she spoke again. "I didn't mean to upset you by bringing up your mom. I just, I think Beacon Hills will be good for both of us, a nice change of pace from Seattle."

I just nodded and finished my slice of pizza while I focused on breathing steadily. I didn't really know what to say, I never did when Emma wanted to talk about my mom.

It was still early when I decided to crash but I was too tired and I had school in the morning. I wasn't in the mood to deal with the usual tossing and turning so I popped a sleeping pill and I climbed into bed. It wasn't long before darkness surrounded me.

* * *

_The cubby was damp and dark. I shivered, pulling my knees closer to my chest as I scooted back. Footsteps and voices floated through the crack in the wall, easily reaching my hiding spot. Some men grabbed mommy and pushed her before they pressed something against her throat. The skin broke and blood trickled down her slim neck. _

_I heard fighting and things breaking and then there was a loud band, louder than the storm raging outside. Another one followed it, and another, and another. My small chubby, four year old fingers rushed to cover my ears but I could still hear the noise and my ears rang from the impact. Then the men were gone without a trace. Destruction was all that was left in their place. _

_I crawled out of the cubby and raced towards my mom. But my short little legs weren't fast enough and it felt like an eternity before I got there. Things were murky and unclear and it was hard to move, like I was swimming against the current, like everything was trying to force me the other way. But I kept on running and running until I was by her side._

_I was no longer in my mother's room but in the hallway where the walls were red and dripping and the floor was wet and sticky. Mommy lay at my feet but something was wrong. Where were mommy's legs?_

* * *

I woke with a start, a scream caught in my throat, my clothes damp and sticking with my sweat. My heart raced and my mouth was dry and cottony, a side effect of the sleeping pills. But they'd done their job, if only partially. I'd at least escaped part of my ever constant nightmare.

I was still drowsy when I stumbled into the bathroom. The warm shower washed away the sweat and the rest of my drowsiness while relaxing away the tension. But the water eventually ran cold and I was forced to step out and wrap a fluffy white towel around my shivering frame.

My hand wiped away the condensation on the mirror and I stared at my reflection. My hazel eyes were bloodshot from the lack of actually restful sleep. My first day at a new school and I got the pleasure of being known as the idiot who showed up looking incredibly stoned on her first day. My light brown hair looked darker damp and it was already curling against my back where it had started to dry. You couldn't tell that something was wrong with me just by looking at me, no one ever could.

"No breakdowns, no attacks, no breakdowns, no attacks." Those words were my mantra for as long as I could remember, courtesy of my treatment back in Seattle. They were one of the first phrases I learned when I started to talk again.

I quickly got dressed after that in pair of white skinny jeans, a long loose fitting tank top, and my favorite leather jacket. I was slipping on my plain red converse when Emma walked in dressed in the carton printed scrubs I got her a few Christmases ago.

"Good, you're up Lace. I'm heading out but I just wanted to see if you needed were fine. Are you okay?"

"I'm the same as always Em," I said as I laced my shoes. It was a lie technically, but still the truth since nothing had changed, for better or for worse. Emma studied me for a second before she nodded.

"Do you need a ride or anything?" I shook my head so she hugged me and, with a comment about making friends, she was off.

I popped another pill after Emma left before I shoved the unsightly orange bottle back in the medicine cabinet where I didn't have to look at it. My daily dosage was enough of a reminder in and of itself.

"No breakdowns, no attacks, no breakdowns, no attacks." I mumbled the words repeatedly as I raced down the stairs. I grabbed my bag and my skateboard and locked up behind me.

* * *

Mr. Harris was a certified asshat. That was the only way to describe why he was such an arrogant egotistical dickhead that took satisfaction in humiliating the new kid on her first day. After the small tangent he went on discussing why I was late, he ordered me to sit at one of the spare tables in the middle of the room. There was a guy there with soft brown eyes and short, close cropped hair. He steadily tapped his pencil against the desk and bounced his leg as he talked to his friend at the the table in front of him.

"Don't worry about Harris," he whispered as I sat next to him. "He's always this much of a…"

"Dick," I finished for him. "Yeah, it wasn't exactly obvious."

He snorted. "I'm Stiles." I shook his hand.

"Lacey." His friend opened his mouth to introduce himself when Mr. Harris interrupted.

"Mr. Stilinski, Mr. McCall, while I'm glad the two of you are branching out from your usual socially awkward tendencies, Ms. Sommers actually had excellent grades at her old school so I'd prefer not to have one of the few students able to hold a passing grade in this class corrupted by the likes of you. So unless you want a detention, I'd quietly focus on the material that will be showing up on the exam neither of you have a chance at passing. "

Stiles rolled his eyes but turned and faced the board. We continued to whisper back and forth anyway just to piss Harris off. We would stop when he was looking but start up again as soon as Harris turned around. I could practically feel him waiting for us to slip up so he could hand both of us a detention slip. By the end of the period I'd made a friend in both Stiles and Scott.

* * *

"Who's he starring at?" Stiles looked up at me as I sat next to him and Scott. Scott sat in front of us, his gaze fixed on something behind us. I turned in my seat to see Allison, the girl I sat behind in English. She tucked a brown strand of hair behind her ear and made a point of looking everywhere else but at Scott.

"His undercover girlfriend." Scott's eyes darted towards us and his mouth fell open, an accusatory gaze fixed on Stiles. "It's not a big deal; she's part of our crew now. Besides, the way you're mooning over Alison, she was bound to figure out the modern day Romeo and Juliet thing you two have going on."

I nodded in agreement as I bit off half my chicken tender. Stiles tried to grab one but I slapped his hand away. I glared at him and his lips turned up in a sheepish smile. He tried again a few seconds later only for the same thing to happen.

"Dude, stop trying to steal my food, okay. You're not getting any." I cautiously slid my tray farther away from Stiles as I picked up a fry.

"Why are you so hungry anyway? Didn't you eat something this morning? Actually, didn't you just eat lunch?"

Stiles slid his hand down his face as he yawned and slouched in his seat. "I woke up late and I didn't have time for breakfast."

"You were up last night worrying about Lydia, weren't you? I'm sure she's fine, Stiles. The doctors said she was doing fine so she should be out of the hospital soon."

"I'm not worried about that! I'm worried her rejecting the bi–" Stiles stopped and both of them turned to look at me.

"Who's Lydia? Is she you're girlfriend? What happened to her?"

Scott scoffed and mumbled something that sounded like, "he wishes," and Styles glared.

"She got attacked about a few weeks ago. The doctors say she's doing fine but I'm just worried about her. You haven't heard anything about the attack? It's been all over the news."

"Yeah I heard about that. Emma got called in last Wednesday even though she wasn't supposed to officially start until today since we just moved in. She said it was an emergency."

"You're Aunt's the new nurse my mom said moved to town last week? You guys live, like, a street over, right?"

I nodded. "She's not really my aunt but yeah."

"Wait, if she's not your aunt, why are you living with her," asked Stiles.

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and picked at the loose thread on my jacket sleeve. "Um, sh-she was my mom's best friend. She became my guardian after my mom died."

I didn't look at either of their shocked faces as I stood up. "Um, I have to go," I mumbled. "You can have the rest of my lunch Stiles." I could hear them calling out for me but I just walked faster.

I rushed blindly to the bathroom and nearly tripped over my own feet as I pushed open the door. My breathing was harsh and shallow and I could feel the tears on my cheeks. I collapsed against the nearest wall, my head between my knees as I focused on my breathing. I fought against the onslaught of pictures that flashed when I closed my eyes and the ringing I could hear in my ears. I tried to focus on the beige colored tile, the here and now to push it all back. Slowly, it receded and my breathing slowed. My head lifted and I wiped the sweat from my brow.

I could hear sniffling and shaky breathing coming from one of the stalls. I stood and followed the noise. "Are you okay in there," I called when no one answered my knock. The stall door opened and out stepped Allison. She avoided my eyes but I could still see the tear tracks on her cheeks.

I dug around in my bag for a second before I handed her a tissue. "Thanks," she mumbled as she dabbed at her eyes. "You're Lacey, right? From English?

I nodded. "And Chem." We both stood in silence. An incredibly awkward-shifting-from-foot-to-foot silence.

I cleared my throat. "So, um, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired of all the weird looks and all the whispering, you know? And now I have to go to the funeral and I don't even think I can." I nodded in understanding. I'd heard about her Aunt and the fire she started that killed a family of people.

"Well they shouldn't. You're mourning; I mean you lost someone so you should be. No matter what she did, she was still your aunt and you can't change that. As far as I'm concerned, the people whispering things shouldn't have an opinion because it's_ your_ business, not theirs." Allison looked up, startled, but she smiled and nodded. We talked a bit after that while we both tried to hide the evidence of our tears. Allison asked if I wanted to hang out later and, because we both needed a friend, I agreed. We walked out of the bathroom together and continued down the hall until something blocked the way.

I collided with someone and we both fell to the ground in a tangle of body parts. I landed with an "_oomph"_ on someone's chest and solid arms wrapped around me to keep me steady. I stared into steely blue eyes for a second before we both scrambled up, muttering apologies.

"I like you're necklace," mumbled a soft voice shyly. I looked down at the crescent moon and the star hanging from the gold chain around my neck before I look up at the boy in front of me.

Shitake mushrooms. I probably should have said something to him but my brain had kind of stopped working. Oh please, yours would have two if you saw the face in front of me.

He had a strong prominent jawline and sharp high cheek bones. His mouth was wide, his lips full and sensual, his blue grey eyes averted. The pale skin around one eye was faintly purple, like the color of a healing bruise. But that did nothing to take away from his beauty. I didn't even realize I was reaching out touch his bruised skin until he flinched away without my fingers so much as brushing his skin. I tucked my bangs behind my ears and let my hand return to my side while he avoided looking directly at me. Talk about your awkward situations

I helped him pick up the books he dropped when we collided. "What happened," I asked softly as I handed him his chemistry textbook. He looked startled but he quickly looked away and carefully avoided my touch as he took it from me.

"Nothing," he mumbled and brushed past Allison and I before I could open my mouth to say anything else.

"Are you okay," Allison asked as I stood up and brushed off my jeans. I nodded but I was more focused on the guy walking down the hall.

"Hey Allison, who was that?" We both watched as he disappeared around the corner before I turned back to Allison.

"Oh, that's Isaac, um, Lahey, I think. He's on the lacrosse team, although I've never seen him really play much. We actually have chemistry with him." I continued with Allison down the hall as we walked to class but I kept thinking about Isaac. He was definitely cute, the kind that left an impression, but that wasn't the reason I couldn't stop thinking about him for the rest of the day. There was just something about him that I couldn't shake. Maybe it was the sadness I caught a glimpse of when our eyes locked for a second but I wanted to help him, fix him. I wanted to help him fight his demons, which was ironic since I couldn't even fight my own.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. It would mean a hell of a lot if you did.


	2. Chapter 2 (Omega)

Hey guys sorry for the late update. A/n down below

**Disclaimer: I couldn't own this show. Jeff Davis has way too much balls for me to ever compete.**

Omega

Emma was determined to burn the house down. That was the only thing that could explain why that woman was within fifty feet of a stove in the first place. I leaned against the door jamb and held back a laugh as I watched my guardian run around the kitchen. She threw the burning pot in the sink and I laughed as she jumped away from the steam that floated up when water touched the hot metal. At that point, I did laugh. It was funny watching a thirty-six year old woman freak out over something so small.

"And this is exactly why I call you the Queen of Takeout. You can't be near a stove without endangering someone's life, even if the stupid thing was off!" Okay that was a slight exaggeration but Emma really was a danger when it came to anything in the kitchen. I didn't even trust her with the coffee maker because the woman would find some way to break it. Or find some way to set her coffee aflame.

She glared as she ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Says the girl who almost set the microwave on fire with just a chocolate bunny."

"I was only nine years old! I didn't know I couldn't put it in the microwave because the wrapper was made of tin foil. That was not my fault!" It really wasn't. Those damn things should come with warning labels. Emma hadn't let me near the microwave for weeks after that. I'd learned my lesson though when it looked like blue lightening had struck the microwave.

Emma just laughed. "That was common sense Lace." I opened my mouth to protest but Emma cut me off. "I'm going to bed and you have your second day of school in an hour. Don't forget to eat something for breakfast," she called as she disappeared up the stairs. I grumbled as I heated up some bacon and followed her up the stairs

My shower was quick and ten minutes later I was making my way over to my closet. I got dressed in a pair of bleach spotted jeans, a muscle tank, and a thick cardigan so I wouldn't freeze. I braided my wet her to the side as I padded down the stairs.

I heard a honk from outside as I poured myself a bowl of fruity pebbles. The spoon paused midway to my mouth and I looked past the lace curtains to see a beat up blue jeep parked at the curb.

I walked out onto the porch, the wood decking cool under my sock clad feet, and stared at the jeep in surprise. A familiar head of cropped hair and a dimpled smile found their way out of the driver's side window.

"I know I'm good looking but I think the staring might be over kill, Lace." I glared at Stiles and he just gave me a shit eating grin. I stuck out my tongue childishly and shoved another spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

"So you coming or not?" I held up a single finger and went back inside. I came back out a few seconds later with my boots on my, my bag over my shoulder, and a couple strips of bacon in my hand.

"Aw, you made me breakfast." Stiles reached over and snatched a strip before I could move my hand away. I gave him the Bat-glare but he just laughed.

"Bitch," I mumbled moodily as the engine turned over.

"Jerk."

* * *

"Hey." Isaac looked up in surprise and took out his head phones as I came to a stop in front of him. "Is that seat taken," I asked and leaned my head to the side to indicate the desk next to him. He stared for a second, his eyes looking me over, and I smiled. He cleared his throat after an awkward moment and averted his eyes as he shook his head. It was the first time since we ran into each other in the hall that I talked to him.

I took as seat and and tugged on the hem of my cardigan before I turned to Isaac. "You never introduced yourself yesterday, Baby Blue. I was thinking that it wasn't really nice seeing as how you ran into me."

"Baby Blue," he asked, confused. He looked so cute confused. He wouldn't look me in the eye though so I didn't get to stare at those pretty baby blue eyes of his

"You never told me your name so I figured I'd call you Baby Blue."

"Why?"

"Because of those gorgeous blue eyes of yours," I smiled. Isaac looked shocked for a second before he hesitantly returned my smile. It was small and timid but it still counted as a smile. "I still never got your name."

"It's Isaac. Isaac Lahey."

"Lacey Sommers." Isaac smiled shyly in acknowledgment and we both turned to face the front as our math teacher started the lesson.

I startled Isaac when I asked if he could walk me to my locker but he nodded anyway. We were almost to my locker when Isaac and I ran into Jackson, my lab partner. After that day with Stiles, Harris had moved me to the back table with Jackson and his gay best friend, Danny. Danny was nice but Jackson, I learned, was a conceited jackwagon with an ego the size of his parent's bank account.

"What are you doing with this loser, Lacey? I thought you had better taste than that," Jackson growled. I just shrugged and grabbed Isaac's arm when he looked like he was about to bolt.

"Well I'm entertaining a conversation with you right now so I guess that's debatable."

"Cute," Jackson sneered.

I smiled. "I thought so too."

"Thanks," mumbled Isaac after Jackson stalked past us.

"No problem. So, you gonna tell me how you got that black eye or…" I trailed off when Isaac started fidgeting. I leaned against my open locker and crossed my arms.

"It was just lacrosse practice." I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as I rummaged around in my locker. Lacrosse practice my delectable ass. You wear a helmet for crying out loud. How do you get a black eye when you're wearing a helmet? I couldn't see the logic in that.

"Hmm," I hummed but as I slammed my locker shut. "You sure?" I narrowed my eyes at him, letting him know I didn't believe him for a second. He looked away and nodded.

"You know what I hate Isaac? Lies. Especially when they're coming from people I consider friends." Isaac flinched and took a step back but I grabbed his arm to stop him. "I know it's not lacrosse, Isaac," mumbled softly. "And you flinching away from me proves that. We just met so I'll let this one slide but we're friends now so please don't lie to me." He nodded.

I'd never asked a guy out before but I had a feeling Isaac wouldn't have made a move without a nudge on my part so I took the first step. "How about you make it up to me and we hang out next Friday?" I figured next Friday would be enough time for him to warm up to me and make the date less awkward. Isaac looked shocked as I wrote my number down on a scrap of paper and slipped it into his hand. I didn't wait for his reply. I just beamed at him and told him to call me before I ran down the hall to get to Spanish before the bell rung.

* * *

"You're being a big baby."

"I am not! I just don't feel like driving to two different places," I pouted as I put the key in the ignition.

"Then don't. Just pick up my food and get yourself something from the same place. Problem solved."

"But I want Chinese."

"Tough chiz baby girl. It's my car ergo you pick up my food. There's a twenty in the dash. I got to go. Love you." Then she hung up. OH NO SHE DIDN'T. I had the urge to snap my fingers in an overly sassy way but Emma wasn't there to see it so the effort would be wasted. Instead I settled for glaring at my phone and promising to never let Em watch iCarly with me again. Sam was a bad influence on my guardian.

The trip was short and before I knew it, I was parking Emma's Subaru next to a familiar beat up blue jeep. One of the nurses pointed me towards the desk were Emma was assigned. I hadn't been to the hospital yet and even with the nurse's directions I got a bit lost along the way. I managed to find a familiar face in Stiles but I paused midstep. Oh my God, what the hell was that boy doing? Was he – is he really…?

Was that idiot dry humping a vending machine?

The entire front of Stiles's body was pressed up against the glass and he grunted as his hips undulated against the machine. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Stiles backed away from the machine if it burned him and I just laughed harder.

"I-I th-thought y-you had b-better standards Stilinski," was all I managed to wheeze out between laughs. The last week hanging out with Stiles and Scott had been a blast and we'd been practically inseparable. I fell effortlessly in step with them and their dynamic duo easily opened up to form the three musketeers. After that incident in the cafeteria it seemed like they went out of their way to make sure I knew they were my friends. Stiles, I'd found out, had lost his mother when he was young too so he felt at least some of my pain.

Already he was my brother from another mother.

My lad from another dad.

MY BROSKI FROM ANOTHER HOESKI!

Too much?

"Ha-ha very funny, Chuckles," glared Stiles. "Now are you gonna help me or what?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Help me rock it."

We both gripped onto the machine and tried to shake the machine to loosen the peanut butter cups but the machine slipped from both of grasps. We jumped back as the vending machine clattered to the ground, the glass shattering on impact.

I stared at Stiles with wide eyes. "You did it," we both exclaimed in unison, our fingers pointed accusingly at each other.

"Oh look at the time," I chuckled airily. "Emma's food is getting cold. Gotta run!" I snatched up the paper bag and scurried down the hall before Stiles could protest.

"Delivery," I sang as I hopped up onto the desk next to Emma. She was hunched over a few files, her blonde hair in a messy bun, her grey eyes darting over the paper work.

"Food. Thank God," she sighed in relief as she stood and grabbed the bag. She took a hearty bite out of her veggie wrap before I cleared my throat and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, right, sorry. Thank y–." She was cut off by a blood curdling scream echoing through the hospital. We shared a look before Emma went racing down the halls with me on hot on her heels. By the time I made my way to where the sound was coming from (I got lost a few times), Papa Stilinski had Stiles gripped by the ear as he ushered him away from Melissa and another man.

I caught Stile's eye after his father let go. We both scurried passed the fallen vending machine with a guilty look and raced outside.

"What's going on Stiles?"

He raked his hand over his face and let out a sigh. "It's Lydia. She's missing."

* * *

"They're creepy and they're kooky, mysterious and spooky," I sung under my breath as a large, burned shell of a house in the middle of the woods came into view. In the dark, creepy, scary woods, I might add. The air fogged as I exhaled and shoved my hands deeper into the pockets of my thin jacket. Stiles, Allison, and Scott stopped but I was too engrossed in singing to notice until I ran into Stiles. He caught my arm to steady me before I could trip and fall. Again.

"–but this is where the scent leads." I stopped singing the incredibly-inappropriate-at-this-time theme song and listened to Scott. What scent? I'd been following aimlessly behind Stiles, who'd been leading our little search party for Lydia because he seemed like he needed a friend. Now I was wondering how they knew where to search in the first place.

"But has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with me." Stiles gave Allison a look as if to say, _thanks for no help at all_.

I could hear Allison and Scott whispering to each other behind us as Stiles and I walked forward. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Stiles," I whispered. "We'll find her. Maybe not tonight, but I'll promise we'll find her." He seemed like he wanted to say something but he just pressed his lips together and nodded. Something caught his eye and he bent down near the base of a tree.

"Ooh, look! You see this? I think its tripwire." Stiles's grazed over the sturdy looking wire and before Allison or I could warn him not to, he tugged at it.

"Stiles," I whisper-yelled and swatted at his arms repeatedly. He returned the favor until we looked like two kittens fight over a ball of yarn.

"Stiles!" We both turned to look at Scott. He was hanging upside down by his feet. "Next time you see a tripwire. Don't trip it."

Shit went to hell after that.

* * *

"Stiles! Carry me!" I gave him no other warning before I took a running leap and jumped onto his back. He managed to stay upright and Scott laughed at the two of us.

"Why can't you walk," asked Stiles as we walked down the hall.

I mumbled a response and Stiles let go of one of my legs to cup his ear. "What was that?"

"IthinkIsprainedmyanklelastnightwhenItrippedoverth attree," I answered so fast that my words slurred together. I was hoping neither of them would understand what I'd said but that hope was about as crushed as if Dumbo had sat on it when Stiles started laughing. At least Scott had the decency to try and cover his laugh with a cough.

I thumped Stiles in the back of the head. "It's not funny!" He kept laughing though. "This is payback for the hospital, isn't it?"

"How'd you get to school then," asked Scott as we walked into the science lab.

"It didn't really start bugging me until I started riding to school, and by then I was half way here." Stiles placed me let me down on the lab table and settle into his seat. "I figured since it was Stile's fault he wouldn't mind carrying me a round for the day."

Stiles gaped. "Because you tripped over a tree and fell into a ditch, which was very funny to watch by the way, I have to carry you around all day?"

"Yes Stilinski, because you pushed me, you ass!"

"I was trying to make sure we didn't get caught last night!"

"So you had to push me into a ditch?" Stiles and I argued back and forth while Scott watched in amusement. I was a step away from pulling both of their ears off, Stiles because he wouldn't admit it was his fault and Scott for just laughing at us, when Harris walked in.

"While I expect no less of adolescents your age, my classroom is not the place for you asinine and pitiful attempts at interacting with the opposite sex. Will you please find your proper seat Ms. Sommers so that something more worthwhile than your relationship with Mr. Stilinksi can catch the already dwindling attention span of your fellow peers?"

I resisted the urge to flip both birds and settled for a glare as I uncrossed my legs and hopped off the lab table. "Dick," I mumbled under my breath as I grabbed my bag and stomped my way over to the lab table I shared with Jackson and his best friend Danny. Harris had been on my case like white on rice since I'd made Stiles and Scott's duo a trio and he'd moved my seat to the ninth circle of hell as a result. I didn't mind Danny at all. He was hot, sweet and unsurprisingly gay. I'd loved him on the spot. It was his jackass of a friend that I wouldn't mind running over with a bus just to back up on his pompous ass repeatedly.

I spent the next half an hour repeatedly running over both Jackson and Harris in my head as we took a pop quiz. I could hear Stiles and Scott whispering to each other although I could only pick up a few words which included the phrases _body part_, _steals_, and _someone_ _still alive_. I think it was safe to say I was incredibly confused, curious as hell, and a teeny bit grossed out.

Harris, of course, caught Stiles whispering threatened to give him detention for the rest of high school and of course Stiles asked if he could. That idiot. I had the urge to throw my pencil at him but I didn't because it was the only one I had. I got distracted by the sound of something wet hitting paper and I turned to see a back spot on Jackson's quiz.

"Are you bleeding black blood," I whispered just as Danny pointed out the black fluid leaking from his nostrils. Jackson touched his face and when he noticed the black liquid on his fingers, he darted out of the classroom.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

"Hey, Baby Blue." Isaac turned around in surprise as I caught up to him in the hallway. I smiled at him and he returned it a few seconds later. It wasn't as tentative as normal and I was happy about that. He was warming up to me.

"So I have a free period and I was wondering if you'd want to get started on that assignment for English. I was thinking…that…we," My voice trailed off when I saw Allison with a garment bag at the other end of the hall. She caught my eye and flashed a shaky smile before pushing open the bathroom door and stepping inside.

"Um, can I have a second? It's important. I'm sorry but–."

Isaac cut me off. "It's fine. Go check on your friend." I smiled in thanks and took off down the hall.

"Allison!" I closed the door behind me and called her name again. She stepped out of a stall a second later dressed in all black.

"Can you zip me up?" I nodded and she turned around.

"So the funeral's today?" She nodded. I moved her hair out of the way and tugged on the zipper until it was all the way up.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She started to nod her head as she opened up her bottle of mascara but then she sighed and looked down.

"I don't really know."

I pulled her into a hug. "If there's anything I can do, Allison," I trailed off, letting the offer hang in the air.

"Can you come with me?"

I tried not to look at her as if she grown another head but I think I was failing. "Allison, we've only been friends for a week. I don't really know if I should."

"I know, I know. But you seem to be the only person that understands even a little bit, aside from Scott, and he can't go because I promised I wouldn't see him again. Please? I need a friend there, Lace, I need you there."

"But your parents," I started.

"They like you and they wouldn't have a problem with it." She was lying. She had to be. I couldn't see how her parents, who I'd met _once_, would be fine with me intruding on something so personal.

"Yeah, until they threaten to cut me in half," I mumbled. I still couldn't believe Allison's dad had said that! I hadn't heard the entire conversation, I was too busy picking dried leaves out of my mouth in my cozy little ditch, but that was a part of the conversation I wish I hadn't heard. Maybe I was being over sensitive, but the over protective dad card could only warrant so much.

"They wouldn't do that, I swear. My dad just really, really,_ really_ dislikes Scott."

Pftt! Understatement of the freaking _year_.

"Just, please, do it for me." God, this was going to be so damn awkward. Like being-caught-with-your-pants-around-your-ankles-aw kward, if you know what I'm sayin'. But I could tell she really needed this and I couldn't say no, not when she was in desperate need of a friend.

"But I don't have anything to wear." Our late night hike through the woods had tired me out last night and I'd woken up late. I was wearing a pair of grey jeans, a chunky navy sweater that hung off my shoulder, and a pair of incredibly comfy wedge booties. My hair was in a messy side braid because I hadn't washed it and I wasn't wearing any make up aside from mascara because I'd been lazy and tired this morning. I was comfortable but I wasn't dressed up enough for a funeral.

"I got that covered." She pulled a simple black long sleeved dress out her garment bag and handed it to me.

"You knew I'd say yes?"

"No, but I was hoping you would."

I hurried to change into the dress she gave me so we wouldn't be late. I shrugged my sweater on over it and laced up my wedges. I'd never been to a funeral before, not even my own mother's. I'd still been in the hospital then and the doctors hadn't wanted anymore stress placed on my already fragile psych. I had never even visited her grave. Emma would every year but she'd always thought it would cause a relapse if I went and the doctor's agreed.

My head rested against the glass as we drove to the graveyard and I smoothed out my skirt nervously over and over again. I wondered what the funeral would be like. I wondered if burying Kate would actually bring the Argents any closure. I wondered about the reporters I could see was we drove through the cemetery gates. But most importantly, I wondered what it would be like to visit my mother's grave without the fear of spiraling back down into the darkness and if one day I ever would.

* * *

**Okay that was a bit of longer update. I'd planned on updating last week but I couldn't uses the computer because mi madre was studying all last week. And then I was trying to guide my dad through the Teen Wolf fandom because he decided he wanted to watch the first season on Netflix and his ass was completely lost once season 2 started. Then when I finally did get to the computer, I basically rewrote this chapter because I figured I was rushing the story. I barely had any interaction between characters and I'd already fast forwarded to episode 3.**

**I want to thank everybody for the reviews and favorites and follows. It makes me happy that you guys like my story. I hope you guys like this chapter too and continue to read and review this story :)**

**My summer vacation ends this weekend but I hope to have chapter three up before I start my sophomore year on Monday. Wish me luck guys!**


End file.
